Leo Valdez
Summary Leonidas "Leo" Valdez is a demigod son of Hephaestus, the Greek god of blacksmithing, and one of the seven demigods destined to save the world from Gaea. Cheerful, wisecracking, and handy with a hammer, his talents prove invaluable to his fellows in their quest. But his smiling veneer hides a great deal of insecurity and inner turmoil, a side of himself that he'd rather not reveal to his peers. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, possibly higher with preparation time Name: Leonidas "Leo" Valdez Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Male Age: 16-17 Classification: Demigod Son of Hephaestus, Camp-Half Blood Resident, Member of The Seven Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Is naturally gifted in interacting and manipulating machinery, can detect the presence and inner workings of machines, and has an innate understanding what machines are doing, communicating with them to an extent, Can detect and locate sources of heat and flame, Can pull a virtually endless supply of small items from his magical toolbelt. Attack Potency: Island level (Was able to defeat Khione, a minor goddess by countering her snow with his fire, should be comparable to his fellow demigods who have fought members of the Titans and Giants), possibly higher with preparation time (Together with Octavian's onager, his total firepower was able to kill himself, Octavian, and also scattered a weakened Gaia) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Managed to counter nearly all of Khione's attacks despite her status as a goddess, but she was able to take him by surprise later on. Faster than most demigods, due to being more ADHD, even for a demigod. Dodged projectiles from the Cyclopes and rocks from Gaea. Managed to get off a helicopter in time) Lifting Strength: Likely Class E (Comparable to the likes of Annabeth Chase) Striking Strength: Likely Island Class (Although he is the physically weakest of the male Seven, he should still be comparable to the likes of Annabeth Chase, who fought both Titans and Giants) Durability: Likely Island level (Was able to resist Khione's ice powers with his ability to control fire and should be comparable to his fellow demigods, but was killed in his plan to kill Gaea by overloading the Argo II's engine that scattered Gaea's essence so badly that her consciousness would never reform) Stamina: Very High (Has passed many nights awake even after being chased by monsters, he's very ADHD even for a demigod) Range: Extended melee range normally, Hundred of meters with his powers Standard Equipment: His magical toolbelt, which can pull out a virtually endless supply of small tools and essential supplies, such as hammers and food, but cannot supply magical objects or larger tools like chainsaws. In addition, while he can retrieve more complex tools like circular saws, doing so forces the belt to go on "cooldown", preventing him from pulling any other things out. His bronze dragon Festus, Intelligence: As a son of Hephaestus, Leo is a naturally talented mechanic and engineer with an innate understanding of machinery, being able to easily rewire megaphones, pilot a helicopter without any training, and repaired Festus the Bronze Dragon, a feat thought to be impossible by his similarly gifted half-siblings. He is also an excellent critical thinker, having used his technical abilities to get his fellow demigods out of numerous predicaments. He is also skilled enough in melee combat to fight smaller monsters, but is not as gifted in this area as his fellow demigods. Weaknesses: Leo suffers from crippling survivor's guilt about his mother's death as well as an inferiority complex due to the presence of Jason and Percy. IF he gets excited or scared, he may accidentally start burning things around him. Overuse of his fire abilities will render him unconscious. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Hephaestus' Fire: Leo is the first demigod in hundreds of years to have obtained the ability to create and control fire as his father does. As a result, he can generate white-hot flames that can burn through chain metal links as well as fling fireballs that create explosions on impact and counter the abilities of a minor goddess. He has also shown the ability to create walls of fire to keep enemies at bay as well as manipulate the temperature of his flames. In addition, this ability grants him a significant amount of resistance to flame, being completely comfortable after being nestled in a fireplace as an infant and feelings nothing but minor stinging after being exposed to Festus' fire breath. However, this resistance has its limits, and he was killed after overloading the Argo II's reactor to destroy Gaea's physical form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Fire Users Category:Technology Users Category:Demigods Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 6